


Bring Me the Child

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, Goddesses, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A submissive spirit is born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me the Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present in 2007 for a very dear friend... though I can't take much credit for it. My Muse came to me in a dream and insisted that I write it. In fact, She wouldn't be silenced until I was finished and so, here it is. He has graciously said I could share his gift with others... I hope you enjoy it.

“Bring Me the child... his time has come”

“Yes, Mother, at once”

Off they went, to bring the little spirit forth. Time for another’s journey to the big blue planet. What gifts would this one receive? What talents? Each of them was special and unique; each of them seen to by Her, to make sure they got just what they needed for this leg of their spiritual journey. What they did with it well, that was free will. But each was seen to individually. What this little spirit boy would receive still waited to be discovered.

In the blink of an eye they were back with the little boy ‘child’.

“And what gifts for you, My precious one? What talents will serve you best on this leg of your journey, hmmm?”

As She looked down upon the child in Her arms She smiled. And as he looked up at Her he smiled as well and then, dipped his eyes, ever so slightly.

“Oh MY!” She sat and stared at the tiny spirit in Her arms. Had She seen what She thought She had?

“I could … it would not be an easy road… but….”

As She held him close to Her, She thought about the gifts and talents that now seemed destined for him…he was strong, that She could see. She was sure he was worthy of them, and was ready for them; the question was, was the world he was going to ready for him…

As She sat and held him, the others gathered round. This was taking longer than was usual…

“Is everything ok? Is it not his time? Did we bring the wrong child?” 

Fast and furious the questions came… none had seen Her hesitate before. Obviously, it must be something they had done.

“No, no. Nothing is wrong it’s just… Hold him for a moment, yes…”

The others looked at Her in disbelief… hold him. Well. They had never been asked to do that before. This one must be special. In a flash he was passed to the Goddess to Her left. As She held him and smiled down upon him he smiled back and then, dipped his eyes, ever so softly.

“Oh MY!” came the awed response… 

“Now do you see? I know what his gift should be… what his talents are but…it will not be an easy road for him. Do I place too much on him, even though he is ready… his gifts are neither understood or appreciated by the majority of the world he will live in. In a woman they would be accepted, expected in fact but in a man…”

“May I?” came a strong masculine voice from the left. With a nod, the child was passed over to him. As he held the boy and smiled down upon him, the child smiled back and once again, dipped his eyes, ever so smoothly.

“Well….” Was the only response this time but the meaning was clear. As he held the boy in his arms, he spoke again. 

“If I may say, he is meant for those gifts You intend to bestow Mother, but as You say, it will not make his road an easy one. If I am allowed, I will happily give him the gift of physical strength and skill, as well as a sense of adventure. These things will be of great service as he finds his way in the world”. 

Quickly several more voices chimed in… all offering a gift to help smooth the way for the little one at hand. Slowly She raised a hand and silence befell them.

“Thank You all. This one is special indeed. Let Us bestow Our gifts and not delay his travels any longer. And yes, You may each give to him Your gifts, for I feel he may need them all, before journey’s end.”

As She held him in Her arms She whispered softly: 

“ To you, little one, I give the gift of Service; the ability to please another with your attentions and submission. I also give to you the gifts of Compassion and Kindness. And the talent to make others feel good about themselves and the world around them.” 

As She finished speaking the next voice rang out… “I give to you the gift of personal strength and the gift of love.” And then the next, “I give to you the gift of physical strength and the ability to develop those needed skills” 

Voice after voice rang out until Everyone in attendance had given the child something to take with him. No talent or gift big or small was overlooked. They all saw to that.

As the last voice fell silent, the child smiled and a tiny voice could be heard saying simply “Thank You all” and then he was gone.

The room was silent until finally a voice spoke up and said “You know he will be misunderstood”. 

“Yes, I know” came Her quiet reply.

“And some will shun him. Ridicule him, because they don’t understand his gift. Are jealous of it or fear it and what it might mean to them…” came another soft voice.

“sigh Yes, I know…”

“And you know that in spite of all that, You did the right thing.”

There was a long pause before the simply reply of “I know” was heard.

“Don’t worry Mother, he will find his place and he will find his purpose, And in the mean time, I’m sure We will all keep an eye on him and smooth his road whenever We can.”

“I know” came the soft reply. But this time, there was a smile heard in the words. This little one, with such a hard road in front of him, had more than his share of Goddess Mothers and God Fathers looking out for him. He would make it, of that She was certain…

“Well now…” She said to the assembled masses… “Perhaps some of You should start looking for the One he will serve forever and for always. “Others may come before but… his final One will be very special indeed. Two sides to the same coin…”

“Yes, Mother!” came the jovial cry. To not only be asked to help with the boy but to help find his One as well? The honors seemed to never cease that day! 

“Be in no hurry… his One must be perfect for him. They will find each other, eventually. More important it is to find the One for him… I have a few special gifts to give them…”

“Yes Mother!” came the happy chorus and off they ran.

“Now then, back to the task at hand” She thought to Herself. “Bring Me the next little one ready for their journey.”

As She cradled the small spirit in Her arms, She couldn’t help but smile to Herself and think of the little boy She had just sent on his way….he was a special one, indeed. She looked forward to bestowing Her gifts on his other half…all in good time She thought to Herself… all in good time. 

Mean while, there were other tasks at hand…

“Hello little one, and what gifts and talents do you receive?” And so it began all over again and The Goddess smiled down once more…

**Author's Note:**

> By C.I.S. aka AlexiCyn aka Alexi Bonds. Copyright 2007-2013 All rights reserved.
> 
> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D


End file.
